falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Killap
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vault-Tec Labs! Thanks for your edit to the F2RP Technical Info page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dude101 (Talk) 03:34, April 12, 2010 F2RP Technical Info This page is becoming quite long content-wise due to all of the Bug Reports that are being posted there. Would it be alright with you if I moved this page to something like "Restoration Project bug reports"? Let me know. Also, I would like to categorize the bugs by: * Fixed * Confirmed * Unconfirmed * Not bug on the new page. Again, tell me what you think. Thanks! Ghouly89 (Talk) 01:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea. However, once 2.1 is released, I plan to blow away 99% of the reports on that page (ie all the fixed ones). There is no reason to keep them around since they will be all listed in the readme that comes with the RP. I like the new idea, but don't move any of the current reports over. We'll use your new setup for future releases. Thanks! Killap 07:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry this is a little late, my time is spread rather thin lately... :D. Anyway, if you still feel okay with it, I will create the new page, and create the sub-sections that I listed above. I'm guessing you will want to use the new page once you are done fixing up most of the bug reports then? That's fine, just if you need help moving or cleaning anything up, just ask. :) ::P.S, I think I have a couple Den bugs to report myself... I'll go see if no one else has spotted them. Ghouly89 (Talk) 19:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, you can check the new page now. I left you a little something on there that should cut down on adding html to the bugs page. ;) Ghouly89 (Talk) 12:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome! Thanks, I really appreciate this. Having a separate page for bugs is definitely the best idea. Oh, and I also really appreciate the tags you made available. :) Killap 17:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I also have one more thing that could help with making sure you notice some bugs. If you like, with the template, I could work it so that after a certain time period, like 2 weeks, it would change to a something saying "please categorize" in flashing letters. THis way, you could easily keep track of, and check on old bugs you may have missed. Thoughts? Ghouly89 (Talk) 04:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin I should have given you rights ages ago, but did not get around to it. Have fun banning trolls Dude101 10:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! Killap 17:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) info on Restoration project 2.1.1 Killap is FALCH2 compatible with Restoration Project 2.1.1? :No it isn't. You need to get a working editor here: http://teamx.ru/node/361 Killap 03:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, for the hard and valuable work! Killap, I´m from Brazil '''and I´m here to thank you about the years you had dedicated in this incredible project... I´m a real fan of the Fallout series and this was a true gift for me.... I´m really appreciate your efforts... Good luck in your studies and in your carrer, I´m sure you have a bright '''future! Regards, Heitor. (Hericstrada 04:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC)) :Thanks for the kind words! Killap 05:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re Welcome Thanks right now I'm checking the help page but if I get in trouble at understanding something I will take you on your words... btw I'm just playing your RP I probably have said it once for the previous version but anyway its real cool! Jotisz 08:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think i´ve lost something... Hi killap! Hope you have the answer... =]... I´ve searched for IAN (from original Fallout) in Vault City and Abbey, but I didn´t found even the smell of that old bro... Where he goes in the latest version of the RP? Thanks for the attention, man! Hericstrada 03:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Old Joe (Ian) will be in Cassidy's bar once you start the main Vault Village questline. Killap 04:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Could use some help. If I wanted help on my Fallout: New Vegas mod, Monster Mod Wasteland Edition, could I post an ad on the "Modders Required" page? DeathclawAlpha 21:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't see why not. I'm not really an active admin on this wiki, but that page seems to be where you can post for help. I'd also suggest posting over at the NV section of the No Mutants Allowed forum. Best of luck with your mod! Killap 22:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Modding help Hey, do you know any good place to start learning how to mod Fallout:New Vegas? Also do you know if it possible for mods to send something out of the game? I'm thinking about tweeting your in-game actions authomatically? Shareif 20:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) if you can, please remove my block on my account here. All I'm trying to do is to put information about my gamesave up here. In essence, I plan on trying to revamp and to recreate the fallout 3 as we know it- all from ingame with the use of the console. I only had to create a new username because of Energy X. I was blocked from leaving any messages or making any edits and not sure why. I corrected my mistake of placing my wiki page concerning my gamesave to the correct location but by then I was already hit with a block. I had to change up my account and while my old account was Daydreamdirty, it is now called Hellrazordirty. Can you please fix this? All I wanted to do was to share my gamesave and to get it on the list of mods. It's important to me because it changes the way you play fallout 3 by revamping many parts of it. TheGamerTrainer (talk) 16:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Rumor/Question Were the Bozar & M60 sounds supposed to be switched in F2RP or either of the included weapon mods for the auto-install? Bozar still has "minigun" sound and M60 still has "blam" sound. 19:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Uh, good question. I know the sound switching has been brought up countless time so perhaps I just switched them back to the vanilla values. Hmm, I'll take a look but please post this to the main bug wiki, since I'll surely forget about this here. Killap (talk) 01:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC)